


set it free.

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Lepaskan, bebaskan, dan jadilah bahagia, bisik Jaehyung.





	set it free.

Mereka berjalan berjauhan. Jaehyung melampauinya dan berdiri beberapa belas langkah di depan. Kakinya yang kurus dan panjang membenamkan diri persis di bibir pantai. Ombak berkali-kali mencabik pinggangnya, membasahi bajunya, sekaligus membuat wajahnya seperti baru saja pulang menuju rumah dari perjalanan jauh.

Wonpil mendekat, diam-diam, dengan tidak terburu-buru. Ia menghidu dalam-dalam wangi garam dan menyimak deru-deru ombak yag menggulung. Ia mendekap senja yang tertutup tebing tinggi dengan tangannya yang halus. Sekaligus mengasihi hadiah dari alam semesta yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum pada Jaehyung yang menatapnya, mengalihkan pandangan, berjalan kembali.

Laki-laki kurus itu sekonyong-konyong mengulurkan tangannya, membawa Wonpil untuk merapatkan diri dan menikmati buih di bawah kaki mereka. Angin menerbangkan perasaan-perasaan itu dengan gemilang. Wonpil merasa ia mendengar bumi mendendangkan lagu-lagu indah. Ia tersenyum, menarik Jaehyung untuk bermain bersama laut, menendang apapun yang menjadi beban, menghilangkan semuanya.

 _Seperti saat membuat sebuah video klip_ , kata Jaehyung, tiba-tiba.

_Aku bermain gitar, kau bernyanyi. Di sini. Hingga bintang-bintang keluar. Hingga langit sepenuhnya malam. Kita menguasai semesta berdua._

Wonpil terkikik ringan dan menyipratkan air asin itu ke wajah Jaehyung. _Tidak biasanya kau begini_ , derainya.

Jaehyung tertawa juga. Dengan tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Dengan kebebasan di mata mereka.

Lantas mereka menari hingga kaki-kaki mereka lelah. Menyanyikan lagu termanis mereka dengan bahagia. Serta seruan-seruan saling ejek yang tak putus-putus.

Mereka akhirnya menepi, duduk bersebelahan di samping batu karang, menatap langit berangsur-angsur mengganti warna.

 _Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?_ tanyanya.

Jaehyung memainkan pasir pada tangannya lalu meratakannya halus pada tangan Wonpil. Sebuah tepukan keras menyambar lengannya dan ia tertawa.

 _Bangun?_ katanya.

_Karena ini mimpi?_

_Memangnya ini apa menurutmu?_

Wonpil mendekap lututnya dan menatap Jaehyung. _Kenyataan yang sulit diterima._

Jaehyung tertawa.

 _Kembali ke rutinitas dan berpura-pura_ , katanya, sambil menatap mata Wonpil yang memantulkan carut-marut langit di hadapan mereka. Jaehyung lalu berdendang perlahan pada matahari yang hilang dan lanjut berkata pelan di dekat telinganya. _Lepaskan. Bebaskan. Jadilah bahagia. Sementara._


End file.
